


Project SWB

by orphan_account



Series: Logan Sanders [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Autistic Logic | Logan Sanders, Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Highschool AU, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, M/M, Sympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Remus just wants a date.Logan just wants to be left alone.Virgil and Roman want to be good friends,And Dee and Patton may be.. hiding something.In which Remus is a disaster gay, Logan is a mess who just doesn’t know it yet, and Virgil, Dee, Patton, and Roman are terrible wingmen.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Logan Sanders [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721488
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	1. Prologue (???)

“Just.. talk to them? I don’t see the problem.”

“Dee, I cannot just _talk_ to him, it doesn’t _work_ that way!”

“Yeah, You’re popular. Anyone would want to date you.” Virgil sounded sarcastic.

He threw his hands up, and rolled his eyes. “I’m seen as _deranged_ , Virgil. I’m not handsome like my brother, or charming like Dee, or strong like you. The only reason I’m so ‘popular,’ is because people enjoy watching me eat legos.”

Dee tried to stop himself from laughing, “ _I remember that!_ ” But failed miserably, throwing his head back and cackling.

“Well, okay, we’ll help you, then. Mission.. uh, Lemus?”

“That sounds like lemur. Or like a weird organ you don’t wanna swallow.”

“Rogan.”

“Too much like Roman.”

“Regan?”

“I think we have a classmate named Regan.”

“Fine- project Salt Water Blue.”

“What? Why?”

“Y’know- like, green and blue? The ocean?”

“I knew it was a mistake letting you go to art classes, Virgil.”

Dee cut in. “Project SWB is a go!”


	2. Chapter 2

Virgil and Remus were standing at the library counter, a very bored looking librarian slouching over it.

“And how will this help, V?”

“Well.. I don’t know, all the romantic book characters seem to know what to do.” Virgil replied, shrugging.

It seemed as if the librarian wasn’t paying attention, fixated on his phone, but Remus swore he saw amusement in the book shelver’s eyes after hearing that small statement.

“Virgil, we’re not in a published book. If I were in a romantic story, it’d at least be a shitty fanfiction with like six chapters.”

“Okay fine, that’s fair. ..Still read these though.” Virgil gestured to the novels he was holding. They figured that they could learn a thing or two from the books- it always seemed as if they ended perfectly. Might as well try it in real life.

Dee chose that exact moment to come back from the depths of the library, holding in his arms a tower of at _least_ fourteen books, each more than a thousand pages. Spanning from horror stories based on real life, to magical high fantasy multi-book series, to motivational makeup tutorials in page form.

“Dee-“ Virgil started, but was quickly cut off by the shorter side.

“Shush, I got you some books, just like I said. No complaints.”

A scarred, burnt hand haphazardly pulled out two books from the stack, nearly toppling it over. Reminded Remus of a giant Jenga game.

All Virgil could do was stare, as they separated the stories into two piles. Fifteen on one side, all of Dee’s books, and Remus’s two chosen stories. Six on the other, for Virgil’s romance novels.

“Bro, what the fuck..?” A mutter could be heard over the counter, and they all turned their heads to look at the librarian.

The librarian had been staring at his phone, waiting for their conversation to end, before looking up at the pile towering over him.

“I don’t.. _why_?”

A pudgy looking, soft man came whisking into the room, sporting large, dark glasses, and a tan vest. “Well, they wish to read, my dear Remy!” Before freezing completely, staring up at the tower they had created.

“..Oh. Well, um, you’re doing great, babe! Just uh.. keep doing your job!” And promptly ran back into the back room, avoiding all the scanning he’d have to do.

Remy sighed. “Fine. I’ll scan your booknopoly. You better not come back for another six months, though.”

Two hours prior, Dee had kicked Remus’s door open, plopping down on the couch and starting on his small mountain of books.

They’ve been reading since then. Remus was a rather fast reader, and had gotten through around two and a half books. Virgil around one and a half, and no one truly knew how far Dee had dented his mountain.

Two hours wasted, it seemed.

“How is an unasked kiss _romantic_?” Remus asked, obvious disgust on his face. “You know what’s romantic? You know what’s sexy? _Consent_.” 

“You’ve been angrily insulting these books for a while now.” Dee didn’t even look up from his book while saying that.

“Do you disagree with me?”

“For once, no. Consent _is_ sexy. But if you don’t like the books so much, why are you still reading them?”

Remus turned to his small pile of romance novels, which had grown from two books to three in the matter of minutes.

“They’re.. fun.”

“You think eating legos is fun.”

“You think watching me eat legos is fun.”

This lasted for a few more hours, Remus periodically yelling insults at the characters, and either Dee or Virgil replying.

“Okay, girl, you’re not going to get to London in fifteen minutes.”

“With the power of love.” Dee deadpanned.

“Why doesn’t he just date them both?! He’s openly bisexual, and polyamorous relationships exist!”

“That’d destroy the drama,” Virgil said, face stuffed with popcorn.

“Who eats rice as an entire meal? The fuck?”

“A lot of people, actually. It’s only you who insists that we buy out the entire chinese restaurant.” This time Dee sounded annoyed.

“We’ve never bought an entire store. Have we?” He muttered the last part under his breath, as Virgil lifted his phone to show a photo.

In said photo, Remus had plates of all kinds in front of him, eating from about three all at once. He wasn’t even using the chopsticks correctly, instead just stabbing straight through his food. Virgil’s face was in the bottom left corner, making it obvious he was the photographer, face turned blurry from laughing so hard. Probably the best part, was Dee crying in the background, as he handed the store owner a stack of cash.

“Huh. Guess we did, I didn’t even remember that.”

“You went into a food coma.”

And before he knew it, Remus had read all the romantic stories, Virgil had kicked him out of his own house, and he was being forced to talk to Logan. At the library. Y’know, the one where they just were? (Ugh, walking)

He pushed the doors open with both arms, and Remy immediately ran to the back room after seeing him. Well, no mind, off to find his love! (Okay, not his love _yet_ , but soon to be)

Spotting a long, flowing skirt with stars dotting every inch, and a NASA t-shirt, our protagonist saw Logan in the sci-fi section. _Now or never!_

Logan was really pretty. Oh god, Remus was so gay. He might have a gay Logan panic. A ganic. A Gogan ganic.

_No, no. Stop. You can do this. Yeah! I’m awesome! Logan’s gonna go out with me, and we’ll make dinner at my place, because none of the restaurants here make good food! I wonder what kind of food he likes. Hopefully not legos. Ooh, we could make candy legos! I could prank him, and put real legos in the mix. Watch him choke to death. No, no. That’s mean. Okay- stop, you can do this! Go talk to Logan!_

Logan chose that exact moment to look up from the book he was reading, and made direct eye contact with Remus. ..Who promptly ran away, back to another aisle.

_Oh my god I cannot do this- He’s just so_ pretty, _way out of my league. No. No, you can do this! Virgil won’t let you back inside if you don’t! Woooo, go me! What’s the worst that could happen?_

Remus knew the worst that could happen was probably the Kool-aid man breaking straight through a wall, and either taking _Logan_ on a date before Remus could, or drowning both of them in his probably-drug-infused, highly sugared red syrup. But he wasn’t thinking about that, nor what would happen if the books came alive and decided to rip them both apart.

Nope. Not at all.

Turning the corner, back into the sci-fi section, he saw Logan staring at another book. His eyes were moving almost superhumanly fast, scanning the pages.

“Hhhey, Logan!”

Logan looked up from his book, setting it aside. “Oh, hello, Remus.”

They stared awkwardly at each other for a moment, before Remus attempted to break the tension,

“So.. uh, did it.. hurt?” _That’s the worst pickup line ever, oh my god shut up-_

Logan blinked.

Remus blinked.

“I was not aware that you could see my injury from here.” The teenager raised his skirt slightly, showing a bruise on his calf. “Yes, it does hurt, but only slightly.”

“Oh.”

_Hhhhhhhhh- this was a mis_ _TAKE-_

“How’d you get it?”

Logan didn’t even skip a beat, as if he was anticipating the question. “Your brother, Roman, had been riding a scooter. Patton convinced him to do the ‘scooter spin challenge,’ when it promptly flew out of his hands, harming me in the process.”

One moment.

Two.

“I convinced Roman to ride off the roof on a scooter once.”

_Why would you say that, he’s gonna think you’re mean-_

“Did he get hurt?”

_Don’t say anything- Don’t say anything-_

“Oh yeah, two broken bones! It was great.”

_oh mY GOD SHUT UPPPPP-_

Remus was staring at Logan way too intently.

Logan was staring back, though. And almost even.. following the other’s movements.

Remus blinked. Logan blinked. Remus tilted his head to the side, Logan tilted his head to the side. The quirk of an eyebrow- Logan’s did too.

This was so awkward.

“I once ate twelve plates of chinese food. We bought the whole restaurant out.”

“Oh. That sounds like.. a lot.”

“Yeah. It was.”

Remus was doing that face. The face that looks like a colon with a line next to it? The most awkward face on the planet? Yeah, that face.

This was going _great._

“Well- uh, I gotta.. head back home now. See you later..!” Remus muttered. He attempted to turn around, but instead just tripped himself, slamming face first into the carpet.

He was too busy running away from that awkward mess, to see Logan’s small smile.

“You chickened out?!” Virgil was slightly devastated. Only slightly though, so it’s fine.

“Yeah,” Dee added on, “That’s Virgil’s thing.”

“Well, that’s fine, we’ll just try again. The books didn’t work, let’s do something else.”

And so Project SWB begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :|
> 
> Anyways, I think the Kool-Aid man is pretty terrifying

**Author's Note:**

> wOoOoOoOo  
> aNoThEr SeRiEs  
> This chapter is basically a prologue. If you came from Ball Python, these chapters will hopefully be longer, just less frequently updated.  
> ...No promises though  
> (Also I adore writing Remus so here, have one where he’s the mAiN cHaRaCtEr)


End file.
